Folk Tales/The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along
"The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along" is a folk tale heard on Darnetta's path in the game Secret Paths in the Forest. It is narrated by Geri Keams. The story serves to illustrate for Darnetta that cooperating with her sister, instead of fighting with her, is how both girls can get along with each other and show maturity. The Story The Bears Who Couldn’t Get Along Once there were two bears who were born quarreling. It was said by the bear people that the girls had argued even before their birth. Honeycomb believed that Starlight had pushed and shoved so she could be the first born. The only time there was any peace was when they were asleep. The village, tired of the noise, called a meeting. The eldest grandmother bear declared that the girls must stop fighting or the family would have to leave. The father bear roared furiously. Their mother cried, “You are sisters! Why can’t you get along?” The two bears were so surprised that they stopped arguing. That night, as their parents slept, Starlight said, “No one likes us here. Let’s run away.” Although Honeycomb was tempted to argue, for once she did not. At lunchtime Starlight told Honeycomb to catch a fish. “No! I hate you! I want to go home.” Starlight pushed her and shouted, “We are lost and hungry and it’s all your fault!” They rolled down the side of the mountain until they landed on top of a sleeping coyote. “We are looking for the way home,” they said. “Well there is a secret tunnel hidden in that cave but I don’t think you can find it.” Starlight insisted that they were very smart bears.The deeper the two bears went into the cave, the darker it got. Suddenly the two fell down a long passage. Honeycomb began to cry, “I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. I should’ve been more careful.” “No it’s my fault. I refuse to listen. I’ll never argue with you again if only we could get out of here.” The two sisters fell into a deep sleep. In the morning Honeycomb said, “I dreamt of the great mother bear.” “So did I! Behind her I could see daylight and our village.” “She told me to use four eyes, four ears, and eight legs. What does it mean?” “Look! The bats; they’re coming back to the cave. Over there! I see light. If we work together we can move the rocks. That is what the great mother bear meant.” With one last push, they moved the largest rock aside. Vowing never to argue again, the sisters began their journey home. After a good meal, the two girls told the story of their adventure. The oldest grandmother bear smiled and said, “I think these two bears will be fine, strong leaders of the bear clan.” And everyone agreed. The two sisters lived happily, and although they never fought again they did occasionally politely disagree. Images The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 01.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 02.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 03.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 04.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 05.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 06.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 07.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 08.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 09.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 10.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 11.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 12.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 13.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 14.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 15.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 16.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 17.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 18.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 19.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 20.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 21.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 22.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 23.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 24.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 25.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 26.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 27.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 28.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 29.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 30.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 31.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 32.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 33.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 34.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 35.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 36.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 37.png The Bears Who Couldn't Get Along 38.png